This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosure. Typically, a circulating fan is used to pull air from the enclosure into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air back into the enclosure through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating or cooling the air). For example, a gas furnace, such as a residential gas furnace, is used in a heating system to heat the air. Some gas furnaces are modulating or two-stage gas furnaces that can operate at different input rates compared to a single stage furnace that only operates at one gas input, i.e., full heating input. The modulating furnaces can operate more efficiently compared to conventional single stage furnaces and reduce energy costs.